MarVex Music meme
by DemyGirl
Summary: some Marvex shor stories based on songs, i might make some into fulllength fanfics, review and let me know which ones you like!


**Marvex Meme**

**  
Sorry, I just had to make one**

**Rules:  
1. Put your iTunes/iPod/MP3 player/other music program on shuffle.  
2. Write a short drabble pertaining to the song that comes on within the time the song runs for.  
3. Do as many as you want!  
4. Post it!**

* * *

#1: Moondance, Van Morrison

"Damnit Marluxia, won't you just tell me where we're going?" Vexen was dressed in a nice suit and blindfolded, meanwhile, Marluxia, who was dressed in similar attire held his arm and lead him along the shore of a river. "Oh but where's the fun in that?" Vexen let out a sigh. He had finally admitted his love for the pink haired man and this was how he was repaid, lovely. Suddenly the blindfold was whipped off and Marluxia was inches from his face. "Here, this is to show you how much I love you." They were standing near the edge of a lake, a beautiful white table with candles and a spaghetti dinner was in front of him. Off to the side there was a small radio, playing the song "Moondance" Marluxia bowed. "May I have this dance my love?" Vexen nodded. It was beautiful. He had never felt so cared about. Screw what Xemnas said about not having hearts. Maybe they did....maybe they just couldn't see them. Marluxia pulled him to him and started to dance. Vexen had never been lead in a dance so it was awkward at first but he soon caught the rhythym of it. When the song ended they stood there gazing into each others eyes. Marluxia kissed him and he smiled into the kiss, happier than he could ever remember being.

#2: Best Friend, Toybox

Vexen let out a sigh. Now that he and Marluxia were friends he could try to take things to the next level. If marluxia wasn't always off after some girl. Just last week they had gone off to a beach party, but instead of hanging out, Vexen had been left alone as Marluxia went off and flirted with Larxene. Oh well, tonight they were headed to a party and maybe they could hang out then. He met Marluxia there and within seconds the pink haired man was gone, dancing with Larxene. Of course. If only he could get his best friend to dance with him. Instead he went and grabbed a beer. Several beers later he was fed up. That stupid whore was stealing his man. He walked over and pushed her out of the way, asking to dance. Marluxia blushed a deep crimson as everyone began to laugh and point and yell "fags". Vexen became sober very quickly and ran from the party. Marluxia ran after him and caught him outside. "Vexen please wait!" Vexen shook his head, tears running down his face. "No you hate me, you love Larxene and hate me!" Marluxia pulled him into a kiss. "No, I love you, you have no idea how long I've wanted to dance with you.

#3: You'll Be In My Heart, Phil Collins

Vexen sat on the floor of his room crying. Saix had found his diary, and read about his love for Marluxia. He told him that if he didnt do everything that he said that he would tell Marluxia. So Vexen had complied, wishing it was Marluxia, he had wanted Marluxia to be his first. There was a tap on the door, but he hurt too much to move and get it. "Come in!" He called, wincing at his choked voice. Marluxia entered and saw his friend crying. He ran to him and swept him into a hug, releasing him when he saw him wince and holding his hand. "What's the matter?" Vexen shook his head. Marluxia got angry. "Vexen I saw Saix leaving here? What did he do!?! I swear to god I'll kill him!" Vexen grabbed onto Marluxia's arm. "NO! Please don't leave me!" Vexen began to cry again and Marluxia sat on his bed and pulled him into his lap. "Shh, don't worry, I'm here, I'll protect you." He looked into the poor broken mans face, guessing what had happened. Anger coursed through him, damn that Saix, damn him! He leaned towards him and kissed him gently on the lips. Vexen's eyes widened in shock. "Don't worry, I'm here" Marluxia cooed again. Vexen looked frightened. "B-but Xemnas...." Marluxia cut him off. "He doesn't matter, all that matters is that you're safe and I'm here." Vexen smiled and snuggled into marluxia's chest. He fell asleep smiling and Marluxia kissed him gently on the forehead.

#4: My Best Friend's Hot, The Dollyrots

Sure, they had hated each other at first, but soon they had become friends, finding they had many things in common. Vexen walked down the halls, searching for Marluxia. For the past year he had harbored feelings for this man, and he had to tell him, even if it ruined their friendship. He still wasn't sure how he was going found Marluxia leaving, heading for a movie he said, and asked to join him. Marluxia nodded and let him tag along. They were going to see Avatar, Vexen had no problem with it, as long as he was with Marluxia. Marluxia bought the popcorn and they sat in the movie theater. Vexen hated just sitting there, he wanted to do something. He brushed his hand lightly over Marluxia's leg, but he didn't seem to notice. Afterwards, Marluxia walked him out, an arm around him because Vexen had said he was feeling tired and Marluxia wanted to make sure he didn't fall over asleep. Vexen pulled away, angry. He wasn't holding him because it meant something. Marluxia brushed his hand against Vexen's and Vexen glanced at him. Marluxia grasped his hand and pulled him to him, kissing him. Vexen stood shocked for a moment before succombing to the kiss. Marluxia pulled away and at the same time they said "I love you" their breath coming out as fog on the cold evening air.

#5:Malchik Gay, Tatu

Vexen punched the wall. He wasn't normally the violent type but he was mad. Marluxia was dating Zexion. He had just found out. Why? It wasn't fair. Vexen was the one who had pined after him for the past year. Vexen was the one who would try so hard to spend time with him. Zexion was just dating him to "give it a shot." It wasn't fair. He wanted to have Marluxia holding him so badly. But it would never happen. He needed to make it happen. He needed Marluxia. He paced outside the mansion in Twilight town, thinking of how to. THat brat Sora ran up and they fought. Suddenly Axel stepped out of nowhere. He walked towards the Ice wielder and whispered something in his ear, then headed back towards Sora before turning on the icewielder, dousing him in flames. Vexen didn't even fight, Axel's words had cut him like a knife. "Marluxia and Zexion had sex, they gave their whole beings to each other." Vexen cried as he died, but did nothing to stop it. That night Marluxia broke up with Zexion, realizing the mistake he had made, crying for the lost love he would never have.

#6: Iris, Goo Goo Dolls

Marluxia walked into Vexen's lab and looked around for his Chilly Academic. Well, he wasn't his but he liked to think of him that way. Vexen came out of a back room and nodded to Marluxia before going back to work. They had an understanding worked out. Marluxia let Vexen work and Marluxia could stay. As much as he wanted to do more with the scientist he had agreed. He'd give anything to be around him. For the past year he had had any contact he could with the man, praying for it to become more. Vexen finished whatever it was he was working on and nodded at the Assassin to come sit. Marluxia obeyed and they started to talk, about trivial things like the weather and such. Marluxia cursed himself for never being able to tell Vexen his feelings. He heard his name and turned back, realizing Vexen had been trying to get his attention. His eyes popped open when Vexen kissed him. For the past year he had worked just to get the pale man to notice him and now he was being kissed. Vexen pulled away, blushing deeply. "I'm sorry Marluxia, if that makes you uncomfortable..." He was cut off by Marluxia's lips on his. The happy couple spent the rest of the day there, kissing and holding each other, and finally falling asleep in each others arms, regardless of the fact that they were sitting in a swivelchair together.

#7: Bad Romance, Lady Gaga

Vexen panted slightly as Marluxia pushed him against the wall, kissing him passionately. The pink haired man began to nibble at his neck, making him moan softly as he felt himself being lifted from the ground and brought to the bed. His cloak was off and he was in nothing but his black boxers. Marluxia was in the same attire. Marluxia laid him on the bed and began kissing up and down his icey chest, causing him to arch his back and moan softly. "Marly p-please, s-stop teasing me!" Marluxia only smirked before going back to suckling his lover's neck. Vexen let out a low moan, closing his eyes and arching his back as he felt his arms being lifted over his head. His eeyes shot open as he felt something colder than his skin close around his wrists. Marluxia secured the handcuffs and cut off Vexen's protests by kissing down his chest and stomach, causing him to moan Marly's name. Marluxia smirked as he got to Vexen's boxers and started to kiss the skin around them as Vexen begged for more. He sat up, pulling Vexen's boxers off slowly. Vexen had a nice pink blush covering his face. "M-marly p-p-please..." Marluxia cut him off. "Anything for you my darling Vexy"

**IM NOT EVIL, THE SONG ENDED I SWEAR**

#8: Listen to Your Heart, DHT

Vexen watched Marluxia smile playfully then run off. He sighed. What was it about that man that always made him feel so flustered? He couldn't exactly pinpoint it. "VEXEN COME LOOK AT THIS!" He sighed and ran up to Marluxia, who was in the middle of a field filled with flowers. He pointed at a small white rose with purple tipped petals. "Isn't it beautiful Vexy?" Vexen sighed again. Marluxia usually acted so masculine, Vexen was the only one he trusted to see his girly side. "Yes Marluxia, it is very beautiful, in fact that kind of rose is not very common around here...." Marluxia picks it and hands it to Vexen. "Here you keep it....to show how much you are my friend!" He ran through the field as Vexen sat with a slight flush. He had given him a flower? Why? It didn't make any sense. He felt so odd around Marluxia. He wanted to do things that never crossed his mind with anyone else. He wanted to hold him. He wanted to kiss him....He shook the thoughts out of his head as Marluxia ran up behind him and gave him a hug. He sighed. Why fight it? He turned to Marluxia and kissed him lightly. Marluxia smiled. "I knew you would eventually Vexy!" Vexen was confused. "Eventually what?" Marluxia laughed. "Listen to your heart!" He hugged Vexen and Vexen thought about it. His heart? Was it possible? The more he thought about it the more certain he was. "I love you Marly"


End file.
